familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Petarded
I remember near the end of that episode where Tom Tucker said "We now return to Detective (whoever) and the fat man". I was wondering if anyone could dig anything up about that fatass sitting in the chair (and I'm not refering to Peter). * replying to the above: That's Jake and the Fat Man. that ran from the late 80s to the early 90s. William Conrad starred as J. L. (Jason Lochinvar) "Fatman" McCabe. Joe Penny played Jake in the series. Both starring actors appeared in the same episode of Matlock, and Conrad's character was based off of the one he appeared as in that show. Joe Penny's character was changed slightly. The premise was essentially what you saw in the show, McCabe was a prosecutor and he never went anywhere without Jake, who was an investigator and did all of the legwork. William Conrad was in pretty bad shape at the time, and died less than two years after production ended. But oddly, while there was controversy during production about an actor's weight, it wasn't about Conrad. Joe Penny lost a noticable amount of weight due to health problems, a virus he eventually recovered from. I'm not sure who did his voice in the show. Per IMDb, Jake was voiced by Ralph Garman who also had a bit part in the film Ted, during a flashback as John's father. Jayman419 (talk) 11:59, April 11, 2018 (UTC) You responded to a posting from 2008 and are not gaining any brownie points. While this is somewhat the OP's fault for not signing his post, you should try to keep up by using the "History" for fresh posts. --Buckimion (talk) 12:10, April 11, 2018 (UTC) Nicole Sullivan IMDb lists Nicole Sullivan as appearing in this episode, but it doesn't list her character. I'm like 99% sure she voiced Diane, the blind girl in the Mask/Rocky Dennis cutaway. Can anyone confirm this? Or give it a listen and let me know if you also think that's her? [[User:Jayman419|Jayman419 (talk) 11:58, April 11, 2018 (UTC)]] We don't accept IMDB as proof of casting because they have been proven wrong before and refused to correct their mistake due to being fan edited just as any other wiki. "Guesses" are strongly discouraged. Read the policy pages and find proof from a source like TV Guide or an actor's own page. We also keep our own list of guest voice credits at: Guest Voice Credits by Season which have been pulled from the actual end credits. --Buckimion (talk) 12:06, April 11, 2018 (UTC) http://familyguy.wikia.com/wiki/Guest_Voice_Credits_Season_4#Petarded She's listed there without naming the specific character. "Diane" isn't called by name at any point, that's just the blind girl's name in the movie Mask. And Muriel is in the "also appearing" for this episode, that's Sullivan's character, so that might have been the only voice she did. I understand the reluctance to rely on IMDb or any other fan-edited site rather than the credits themselves. And I know what it's like when someone new shows up and tries to make changes to the references section or other "front-facing" sections of the wiki. That's why I left the Jake and the Fatman stuff (and the voice actor that other sites say was in that scene) here. I leave any really public changes for the editors to handle, especially since a lot of the information I provided (while verifiable from solid sources) isn't necessary to understand the joke, so probably doesn't need to be put out there. It'd be nice to get something official regarding the Mask scene, for the wiki and mainly even just for myself. But it's not in the credits so unless there's some interview or commentary we've all overlooked regarding this I think a guess is the best I'll get, and that's all better left here on the talk page. Jayman419 (talk) 12:45, April 11, 2018 (UTC) Nicole voiced Muriel Goldman who did appear in the episode, not to say that she didn't do other voices. --Buckimion (talk) 15:50, April 11, 2018 (UTC)